Scanning devices typically trade off scanning range for frequency. In general, as frequency is increased, scanning range decreases, and as frequency decreases, scanning range can be increased. In some applications, however, it is desirable to increase both frequency and scanning range. Additional scanning system designs are needed to improve and expand the scanning range and utility of scanning systems.